This invention relates to a detachable case made up of relatively few pieces, and which is easy to assemble and disassemble. In the past detachable suitcases and briefcases were made of too many pieces to be manufactured cheaply. Because of the number of pieces, it was complicated and time-consuming to assemble, in addition to being expensive to produce.
FIGS. 4-A through 4-C show various views of a conventional detachable suitcase. These views show that conventional detachable suitcases have a corner section E, including parts B1, C1, C2 and C3; a middle section F, including parts G1, G2, and H2; a main panel A1 and additional side pieces A2. Obviously, the number of pieces involved complicates assembly and disassembly thereof.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.